This exploratory ethnographic project will gather data on the use of the Internet by young adults as a prescription drug information source. This goal will be accomplished through an investigation of how young adults (aged 18-25) who use prescription drugs non-medically utilize the Internet to learn about Pharmaceuticals. The specific aims of this study are: [unreadable] 1. To document and examine the range and categories of information available oh the Internet related to prescription drug use; 2. To examine the use of the Internet by young adults as a source of information for the non-medical use of prescription drugs; 3. To observe how young adults find prescription drug information on the Internet and determine how they evaluate and use this information; and 4. To determine if two specific sub-groups of young adults, defined by gender and college enrollment status, access, evaluate, or utilize Internet based prescription drug information in different ways. These aims will be accomplished through a four phase research process. During Phase 1 we will conduct a systematic content analysis of Internet information related to prescription drug use. This will allow us to produce a descriptive summary of the major domains of information related to prescription drug use available on the Internet. Phase 2 will consist of in-depth semi-structured and structured key informant interviews. We will enroll approximately 60 young adults (18-25 years of age) into our study who are Internet users (who have gone on-line at least once in the last year for prescription drug information) and have abused one or more prescription drugs within the last year. Phase 3 will involve observational interviews with 60 individuals meant to ascertain how young adults find prescription drug information on the Internet and to determine how this information is utilized by them in their own drug use practices. In Phase 4, 12 focus groups will be conducted in order to investigate areas of group consensus and disagreement regarding interpretations and conclusions that result from the preceding phases of data collection. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]